Ruff's Bone
Ruff's Bone is the sixth Living Books game released in 1994. Written by Eli Noyes and co-produced by Colossal Pictures, it is exclusively Living Books' first original story not being an adaption from any pre-existing titles (not counting Mark Schlitching's adaption of The Tortoise and the Hare). The story is about a dog named Ruff, who fetches his bone that was thrown by his master. Characters *Ruff Plot When Ruff is ready to fetch his Sunday morning bone, his master accidentally throws it over the fence into their neighbor, Slim's yard. Ruff goes to search for it, but when he finally notices it, it falls into a tree, which leads him underground and into a cave. The cave is full of bones and he isn't sure which one is his. When he finally does, it's too late and a caveman tosses it out of the cave, which leads Ruff into the clouds in the sky digging for it. It falls into a jungle, and then into a sunken ship in the ocean. Ruff then sees a ladder that goes into space, and finally lands on a bone planet. He at last finds his bone, and an alien takes him back home in a UFO space-ship. Once he makes it back home, his master congratulates him, only to throw his bone yet again. Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Trivia *This is the first Living Books game for several things: **The first game (second if you count Mark Schlichting's adaption of The Tortoise and the Hare) to be an original story and not being based on any existing books. **The first Living Books game to use a different running cursor icon– Ruff's spinning bone– instead of a running man. However, it was only used on the Macintosh platform and not the Windows platform for reasons unknown. **The first game to use a different variant of the original plain grey-background THE END screen (just the font for this one). The only other Living Book to do this with the original THE END screen was ''The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight''. **The first game to use an entirely custom credits sequence and not the usual jazz one. Other games in the series to do this include Green Eggs and Ham, Arthur's Computer Adventure, and D.W. the Picky Eater. **The first game not to include two generic kids as "No" or "Yes" answers, instead starting the trend of using different actual characters from the game. * A preview for this game (see script below) is featured on V1.1 of Just Grandma and Me and Arthur's Teacher Trouble, and both versions of The Tortoise and the Hare and The New Kid on the Block. * The running gag in this game is Ruff's actual bone, though it's not hiding on every page and is entirely absent on the ninth page where Ruff is climbing up the ladder. * Ruff only speaks by barking, even in the home page; therefore, an off-screen narrator is heard talking as him, since Ruff can't physically speak any human language. * You leave the book when Ruff says, "OK, goodbye!" (if "Yes" is chosen), the same games as Arthur's Teacher Trouble and The Tortoise and the Hare. But you might want to keep playing when Ruff says "OK" (if "No" is chosen). * On the ninth page when Ruff climbs up the ladder, when you click on the smiling satellite, you can hear a sample of a hidden song that can be found in its entirety as a hidden track on the CD soundtrack. * On the Living Books Samplers, this game was placed before Little Monster at School, making it commonly mistaken to have been released before that game, despite Little Monster at School actually being initially released on a Philips CD-i console port earlier between the releases of The New Kid on the Block and Ruff's Bone. ** This was likely because the producers sorted the game by its PC/Mac release date. * This game along with Harry and the Haunted House was reviewed in Brutal-moose's review of the Living Books series. Video This is the video for this game. Quotes Woman on Chair: Don't worry Ruff. He'll be out in a minute. Preview Script Master: Okay, Ruff, here's your bone. Ready? bone Whoa, I didn't know my own strength. Go get it, Ruff. barks twice and then runs away to find his bone Girl with hula hoop: Where is Ruff gonna find his bone? Man: In the jungle? Master: Under the sea? Man: Or on another planet? Girl with hula hoop: Whoa! Man: You want to find out where Ruff finds it? Then get Broderbund's Living Book called Ruff's Bone. Then get Living Books' Ruff's Bone. All three: See you later! three wave good-bye Mini-Games Snakes And Ladders Quit Ruff: (barking) Ruff! Ruff! Are you sure you want to quit? "No" which the red dog is holding: OK! "Yes" which a bulldog is holding: OK, goodbye! Category:Living Books Games Category:Books